


between a rock and a hard place

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: In the serenity of the morning, Yamato finds himself trapped between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	between a rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, so this short fic is written in honour of the kkyam gc <3
> 
> ive never written kkyam before and i also dont write smut too often so what did i do? i wrote kkyam smut! two things completely new to me/out of my comfort zone.
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this, i was a blushing mess writing this ;;
> 
> anyways! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

In the serenity of the morning, Yamato finds himself trapped between a rock and a hard place.

“Kakashi-senpai,” he gasps, feeling grabby hands make way underneath his oversized shirt. The feeling of Kakashi’s large hands against his bare skin is too much to be able to healthily comprehend at this hour of the day. “I’m trying to make breakfast.”

“Mm,” the older mumbles as he rests his chin on Yamato’s shoulder, voice still lazy and filled with sleep. “I don’t really feel like eating though.” 

“Yeah, but I do and  _ ah _ — ” he gasps when Kakashi’s hand suddenly pinches his nipple, dropping the knife that he was holding onto the counter out of surprise. “ _ Senpai. _ ” 

A cheeky laugh emits from Kakashi as Yamato scolds him. 

“You’re this hard so early in the morning, Tenzou,” Kakashi mumbles, now tracing long fingers down and slowly over Yamato’s abs — his lips so close to the column of Yamato’s neck that the hot breath fanning over his skin is driving him crazy. “Should we pick off where we left last night?” 

Yamato gulps as he hears Kakashi’s remark. He feels his face grow redder and hotter and Kakashi must’ve judged by the way his shoulders stiffened that he’s caught the younger’s interest. 

“You know, I really enjoyed last night,” Kakashi continues, voice almost a whisper but still loud enough for Yamato to hear. The fingers that were tracing over the lines of his abs have now found itself on the waistband of Yamato’s shorts. “Can we do that again?” 

“Se-senpai, we have to be at Tsunade-sama’s office to report in an hour,” he replies, trying to deter Kakashi a little. And this time they  _ needed _ to be on time. 

But the older man only hums, slipping one finger underneath the elastic that makes Yamato’s breath hitch. 

“So what we’re a little late,” Kakashi says, pressing his body against Yamato’s even more. “Who’s going to care?”

_ Tsunade-sama will _ , Yamato cries on the inside as he picks up the fallen knife and continues to butter his toast. Unlike Kakashi, Yamato is still years away from achieving Kakashi’s level of apathy when it comes to being reprimanded by village officials. 

“Come on, Tenzou,” the older calls out for his name again, this time his voice is a little deeper, raspier, inviting, as if in need. “I promise I’ll be quick.” 

“But Senpai, G-god,” his protest comes out shaky, breathy as Kakashi finally places his lips hot against the column of his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses all over.  _ Fuck _ , Yamato curses in his head as he subconsciously tilts his neck more for Kakashi . 

The hand that was perched on the waistband of his pants now fully creep underneath, big hands cupping over the bulge that was growing, straining the front of Yamato’s shorts. 

“So hard, Tenzou,” Kakashi smirks against Yamato’s neck. “And no underwear too, naughty.” 

Yamato whimpers again as Kakashi sinks his teeth against soft, porcelain skin. The area was still a little tender from last night but he knows the older revels in the way the red decorates his skin after they’ve had sex, revels in the idea of any other shinobi who catches a glance of Yamato’s skin and sees the marks that Kakashi has left on him. 

He lets out a cry when Kakashi’s hand squeezes around his cock, bucking up into the older’s larger touch. 

“Senpai,” he whimpers, dropping the knife back onto the plate again and braces himself against the kitchen counter in front of him. 

“Mmm?” Kakashi hums, setting a steady pace as he slowly pumps Yamato’s cock. Light and gentle strokes that he knows will drive the younger mad and want for more.

He bites Yamato’s neck a little harder this time, which made the younger buck up into his hand while also push back against Kakashi’s own erection.  _ Jesus _ , Kakashi thinks as he watches the sway of Yamato’s hips. He can’t take this anymore. 

“Tenzou,” he calls out for the younger, retracting his hand from the younger’s pants and grabbing Yamato’s by his shoulders and spinning him around to face Kakashi. 

Before Yamato could even give a proper response to Kakashi calling his name, the older smashes their lips together in a fervent need and it catches Yamato off guard, long arms circling around his waist to press their bodies closer, hard cocks grinding against the other over their shorts.

He whimpers, growing weak in Kakashi’s arms as the older’s tongue pries into his mouth, only being able to hold onto Kakashi’s biceps as the older kisses him harder, messier. He wants to rip Kakashi’s shirt right off of his body.

“Tenzou,” Kakashi moans as he feels the slide of Yamato’s tongue against his. 

“Senpai,” he also says, parting from their kiss as they both look into each other’s eyes. Fuck it, whatever village official that was waiting for them can wait. 

In record time, Yamato found himself stripped completely off of his clothes and bent over the kitchen counter. Kakashi’s hands pried his buttocks open and he curses at the sight of Yamato’s hole, twitching, still raw and a little loose from last night, his sharingan swirls lazily as he embeds the glorious sight before him forever in his memory. 

“Kakashi-senpa- _ ah _ ,” the younger moans, feeling the first contact of Kakashi against him. His tongue, lapping and teasing around the puckered rim that he had fucked raw the night before.

Yamato’s knees grow weaker as Kakashi laps more and more against his hole, hips desperately pushing back for more friction, he needed Kakashi inside of him.

He cries as Kakashi pushes the tip of his tongue inside of him, grabbing onto the cold tiles underneath him for balance as Kakashi eats him out, growing harder as he feels the wetness slowly drip down his thighs. 

“Senpai please,” his moan comes out needier than he intended to. “I need you inside of me.” 

Somewhere, Kakashi’s brain short circuits and he gets up on his feet immediately and positions himself behind the younger, rubbing his cock in between Yamato’s cheeks. 

“So wet, Tenzou,” he comments, cock still sliding against the curve of Yamato’s ass. “I didn’t even need to use lube.” 

“All because of you,  _ senpai, _ ” Yamato smiles as he looks over to Kakashi over his shoulders. And that was it for Kakashi.

They let out a low, guttural groan in unison as Kakashi pushes inside —hands gripping Yamato’s hips so hard that it could bruise and Yamato holding onto the counter below him. 

He starts to move, pulling out little by little and so tantalizingly slow before slamming back inside of Yamato again. 

“Fuck,” Yamato curses out loud. 

At the younger’s reaction, Kakashi smirks. 

Kakashi sets a steady pace, starting off with slow and deep thrusts that hit Yamato’s prostate without fail each time, each time sending the younger into an even more incoherent mess. The chant of Kakashi’s name that left Yamato’s mouth driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Senpai, senpai, senpai, oh fuck,” Yamato moans as the ferocity of Kakashi’s thrust sends him forward, head close to banging against the wall in front of him. 

“God, you feel so good Tenzou,” Kakashi smirks, pressing his hand on Yamato’s back to push him down against the kitchen counter even harder and picking up the pace. “You take my cock so well.” 

A hard thrust from Kakashi sends Yamato over the edge, coming onto the counter underneath him, untouched, hole clenched so tight around Kakashi’s cock as the older continues to thrust in and out of him. 

“Shit, Tenzou,” Kakashi curses as he watches Yamato come, his thrusts now a little erratic as he feels his own orgasm building up. 

“Senpai,” Yamato whines weakly, sensitive from coming and Kakashi still fucking into him. 

Kakashi leans forward over the younger, resting his neck against the younger’s shoulder as he pounds into Yamato’s ass harder, faster. He smells the musky scent of Yamato’s sweat and it overwhelms him.

“I’m going to come, Tenzou,” Kakashi groans, nestling his head even more against Yamato’s shoulder as he chases his orgasm. 

Yamato lets out small whines as Kakashi finally spills deep inside of him. Hot spurts of white filling him up and he moans when he feels Kakashi pull out from his now gaping hole. 

They both stand there for a moment—Yamato still bent over and laid out on the kitchen counter, catching his breath, Kakashi now also leaning against the kitchen counter and also catching his breath. 

“That was, wow,” Kakashi finally manages to say. “How late are we?”

Yamato eyes the time displayed on their microwave, still catching his own breath. “About an hour, more or less.” 

“I think we can go for one more round, no?” Kakashi jokes which earns him a glare from an almost wiped out Yamato. “Shower sex?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, senpai,” Yamato says in disbelief as he peels himself off of the kitchen counter. “We’re already so late.” 

“What? I can be quick,” Kakashi says. “So, shower sex?”

“No way.” 

\--

“Where the  _ hell _ are those two?” Tsunade’s voice booms throughout the Hokage office, a fist slammed against her desk. 

“Tsunade-sama, please calm down,” Shizune tries to diffuse Tsunade’s anger. 

Sakura, Naruto and Sai are all standing nervously in front of Tsunade’s desk as they all await their jounin leader’s arrival for the mission details. 

“ANBU,” Tsunade calls for the hidden ANBU guards that surround her office. In a matter of seconds, three ANBU Black Ops shinobi appear before her. “Get Kakashi and Yamato for me.” 

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” the ANBU all nod and disperse again. 

“Seriously, what the hell are those two doing?” Tsunade says again, still grumbling.  Sakura and Sai can only smile nervously as they exchange looks between each other.  _ Please, come quickly, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @kakashislawyer!


End file.
